


Some Time Alone

by emcetc



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fedal - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emcetc/pseuds/emcetc
Relationships: Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Some Time Alone

Rafa sits in the living room of his rented house as his team pack up their things for the final time this season. Slumped on the sofa, his hands dance across the front of his phone with indecision. He prods at his phone and holds it to his ear.

“Rogelio?”  
“Rafa.” The voice like honey, seeping into Rafa’s brain, the guttural, growling way Roger pronounces the ‘R’.  
“Is me”.  
“You have not left yet?”  
“No, late tonight. I want I call you before and say how are you”.

A sigh.

“…Well of course I am understand. Sometimes you play worse and you lose, this is the sport. Things today for you was not a lot of things good.”  
“Rafa. You’re talking to me like you’re at the presser. Tony is there?” Roger’s tone is teasing but also sad.  
“Si, you know. For sure. I do not say the good thing anyway.”  
“Ah Rafa, it’s ok, I know. We don’t panic at this point, we turn around quickly”.  
“I….I wish we could play together. For us to share a net again.” This is said quietly into his phone, but the impulse rushes out into the ether.  
“Hey, Rafa, you have time before you leave? You want to have dinner here?”  
“Yes”.

Rafa leaps off the sofa and pulls on his trainers, a jacket and a baseball cap abandoned earlier by the door.  
“Tony, quiero salir afuera - volveré en unas horas”, Rafa shouts over his shoulder.  
“Adonde vas – tenemos que ir a las ocho?”  
“Si, si”, and he closes the door behind him.

He feels a bit breathless as he strides up to Roger’s rented house. Ringing the doorbell, he smoothes his hair behind his ears. Roger opens the door with a smile so warm that it takes Rafa a moment to gather his wits. 

“Rafa, come in!”

Once he’s inside, Roger quickly embraces him and presses their bodies together. Rafa breathes out and then wraps his arms around the familiar torso. His heart is thumping.

“I’ve missed you”.  
“Si, Rogelio, me too”.  
“Come, we can have a drink on the terrace and you can tell me what I did wrong today”.

Leaves dapple the light and the breeze plays shadows across Rafa’s face. Roger comes out onto the terrace with iced teas, but Rafa is staring at the calluses on his hands and it isn’t until Roger is close enough to pass him the glass that Rafa looks up.

“Always I forget you walk so quietly, you walk like feet are not touching the surfrace, silent like fish in water”

Roger smiles as he sits beside Rafa. There’s a pause filled with Rafa’s gentle embarrassment at the sing-song of his wonder, and Roger’s steady gaze at the man he feels so much for. Roger looks at his glass, condensation clouding the outside, and he looks at Rafa, brow furrowed. He picks up his glass and presses the bottom onto Rafa’s chestnut-brown thigh, just above his left knee. 

“Ah! Payaso!”  
“Rafa, so serious! I had to get your attention somehow.”

And just like that the tension is broken, the outside world forgotten, their world renewed. Laughter lines crease across their faces as they chat and talk about the other players, the differences in the tournament this year, and what they’re both going to do with the off-season. 

An alarm sounds on Rafa’s phone. It’s time for him to leave for the airport.

“Rogelio, the season is now over. Maybe can you come to Mallorca for some days? Is warm, can swim and relax until begin other jobs…”  
“Yes! I suppose Mirka will not mind. I’ve been around a lot recently… Actually, it sounds like the perfect way to spend time before everything starts up again. I’ll make some arrangements and meet you there in two days?”

A huge grin cracks across both their faces at the thought of more time together. 

It’s easy enough for Roger to jet into Palma airport secretly – why would any paparazzi be waiting there. He comes out of arrivals - hood up and sunglasses on in a low-key disguise - to see Rafa already waiting in the pickup area in his steel grey Aston Martin. His cream t-shirt offsets his dark tan. A quick glance around confirms that no one is paying them any attention.

Rafa drives assuredly, focusing on the road. Roger knows he prefers to concentrate, so he talks expansively about his family and then his team, and then sits quietly looking at the scenery. Looking at Rafa. Gradually Rafa becomes aware and gently self-conscious.

“Rogelio”, he says smiling, “you are staring at me”  
“Of course I am”.

Roger raises an eyebrow in a question when in Manacor Rafa doesn’t take the road to Porto Cristo. Rafa only smiles back at him, curling his mouth up at the surprise. They drive further north, along roads that become smaller and more rural, and suddenly meet the coast. Rafa stops just off the road and gets out of the car. The warm sea breeze whips his hair around his face as he grabs a cool box out of the boot. Roger gets out of the car and turns towards the beach, scanning for clues as to where they have come. Rafa steps up behind him and rests his chin on Roger’s shoulder, then presses his lips to Roger’s neck. Roger takes the deepest breath he has in a long time and nestles his head against Rafa.

“Come”.

Rafa walks them to the edge of the water and they stand side-by-side, looking out to sea, with warm waves lapping at their ankles.

“You do not know but have surprise for you”, he glances at Roger with delight, “have yacht in Porto Cristo is for big family times when lots of people to have good time… then”, he points to a small boat in the cove, a few hundred meters from the shore, “have little boat for when not want paparazzi to know where I go”. He turns to Roger: “Can be quiet. Can be with just us”. 

Roger slips his fingers around Rafa’s and kisses him on the cheek.

Rafa pulls them over to a dingy and they put their bags in and push out into the water. The gentle waves offer little resistance against Rafa's powerful quads or Roger's toned thighs, and they quickly spring into the dingy themselves, already feeling invigorated by their dual exertion. Rafa’s eyes shine and Roger squeezes his arm, feeling his solid bicep as he steers the dingy towards their little oasis. 

They reach the boat. Rafa climbs on first and then turns to offer Roger his hand. 

“Permission to come aboard, Captain?”  
Rafa smiles and lifts Roger out of the dingy and into his arms.

“Am so happy finally you are here on our boat”.  
“So am I”.  
They kiss deeply, arms wrapped around each other.

“Is hot – we go for swim?”  
“Sounds perfect”.

Roger takes his bag below into the cosy bedroom and puts on his swimming shorts while Rafa ties up the dingy. He comes back above deck to see Rafa, now shirtless, watching him.

Roger takes Rafa’s hand and leads them to the edge of the boat and they jump into together, cavorting underwater for a breath before finding the surface at the same time. 

Revelling in the refreshing water, they swim in small circles and stare at each other. Nothing can distort the perfection of their bodies: Rafa so strong and dense, Roger so lithe and toned. They swim for a while, sometimes drifting on their backs, sometimes chatting and treading water, always enchanted by each other.

Framed by a lilac sunset streaked with orange, they get back on the boat. 

The last of the sun is touching Rafa’s skin so softly that his tan glows. Roger reaches out and strokes his face - an irrepressible impulse to share that warmth. His eyes are the brown of Spanish soils drenched by a rainstorm and his scent emanates from him like petrichor from a forest. The island is behind him, but it’s Roger who is in front of him.

They step together and a shock of energy flashes in them when they touch. Roger’s hands grasping Rafa’s arms, entranced by the muscles in his forearms, and Rafa’s fingers finding Roger’s sides, pressing into the skin. They take a breath and their eyes meet. The space between them disappears and their lips meet: salty, wet, warm, soft. 

An abrupt, captivating passion overflows. It spreads and their hands move greedily across shoulders, torsos, bums. Their mouths lock, devouring each other.  
Rafa’s rough hands skim across Roger’s shoulders, then scrunch into his back, pulling Roger towards him and hugging their bodies together with force and determination. Roger feels Rafa’s desire and the animal need he feels, too. Rafa presses their bodies together ferociously, but then pulls his head back. He looks at Roger before kissing him surprisingly gently, softly taking Roger’s top lip between his lips. A moan escapes Roger’s body as his lips seek out Rafa’s. Rafa dictates the kiss: Roger’s lips are caressed as his body is corralled between Rafa’s sturdy fingers and his firm abs. Suddenly Rafa’s hands release Roger and his kiss becomes rough: a bite on Roger’s bottom lip, and a momentum of kisses and tongue. Clinging to Rafa’s lips, Roger feels his body has been released from a cage and he immediately pushes Rafa down below deck and back towards the bed. He sits Rafa on the edge, and he’s reminded again of what an athlete Rafa is. His muscles ripple under his tanned skin, weathered by years of playing outside. 

Roger takes a moment to stare at Rafa’s body: “Rafa, you’re beautiful”. Rafa’s cheeks redden and his shy, happy smile spills across his face. Roger kisses Rafa’s suprasternal notch, etched with three dark hairs curling upwards, and follows them with his mouth, moving along his collarbone and then licking along Rafa’s neck up to his jaw line. Tasting salt and something else, something like power or sex – Roger can’t name it, but he kisses the place where Rafa’s jaw meets his right ear, and Rafa’s hair brushes against Roger’s face, and Roger thinks this might be the closest he has ever felt to Rafa. He breathes in deeply, relishing the intimacy. Rafa’s breath is hot on his neck and his hand entwines in Roger’s hair, giving a gentle pull. This sensation focuses Roger’s desire with a pulse in his cock, and so he starts to kiss down Rafa’s body.

He takes a second to admire how the wet swim shorts are clinging to the outline of Rafa's erection. Then he reverently peels them off, allowing Rafa’s cock to spring up thick and hard. Roger licks his lips and smiles at the sight of it. He kneels down and traces his fingertips along Rafa’s thighs. Rafa moans and slides back on his elbows, staring at Roger with lust, watching him intently. Roger watches Rafa watching him as he licks along the length of his shaft. Rafa’s breath becomes ragged and his cock jumps. Roger licks and rubs his tongue along the base of the head before taking just the head in his mouth and sucking gently. Rafa moans and whimpers alternately as Roger’s mouth starts to take in more of his cock until he takes the entire length in his mouth, gagging softly before resuming the rhythm. Rafa’s hips arch towards Roger and his balls tighten. Just as he’s on the edge of his orgasm, Roger pauses, and then slowly slides Rafa’s cock out of his mouth. 

Rafa gasps to get his breath back, and breathes “Rogelio, por favor”. Roger nods and gets the lube from his bag. They lock eyes and then both stare at Roger’s cock as he squeezes lube over the head and along the shaft. He throws the lube aside and kisses the inside of Rafa’s knees as he climbs on top. Rafa pushes a cushion under his hips and arches his back again. Roger guides his cock, gently pressing just the head inside. Rafa closes his eyes, gasps, moans, then opens his eyes again, imploring. Roger pushes slowly, sliding all the way in, pressing his weight against Rafa. They both groan as Rafa wraps his legs and arms around Roger, holding him deep inside. Roger leans down and they kiss. Rafa releases his arms and holds his legs back as Roger starts to move in and out, building momentum. Rafa is tight around Roger, whose cock awakens and electrifies sensations in Rafa’s prostate. They both feel the heat of orgasm approaching, echoing at first and then reverberating deep inside them. Roger listens to Rafa’s moans and watches his body become unconscious passion as he brings him to a shuddering orgasm. Rafa cries out as he cums, shivering and trembling and pulsing, and Roger immediately orgasms too, with tremours of pleasure scattering across the interstices of his nerves. The orgasms erupt as a flash of light searing this moment: suspending it, separating it, elevating it, sanctifying it.

It’s an intensity that dazes stillness down to their souls. They lay back on the bed, intertwined, breath barely moving within them, a tranquillity of mind and body, utter and complete and immersive. 

They doze for a while, stroking each other and slowly regaining coherence, hearing the waves against the hull and remembering where they are. 

Roger buries his face into Rafa’s armpit and inhales his smell. He kisses Rafa’s cheek and says,  
“Hey, Rafa, you hungry?”  
Rafa nods. They both pull on shorts and jumpers and go above deck.

Rafa lights a small barbecue, and when the flames have subsided he deftly and neatly lays fresh prawns to sizzle and cook on the grill. Roger finds the plates and loads them up with bread and salad. He finds a bottle in the cool box and pours them both a glass of white wine. They sit down to eat on the swim platform at the back of the boat, thighs touching and feet drifting in the warm water, resting the plates on their laps and eating with their hands. 

Once they’ve eaten, Roger brings the bottle from the cool box and fills up their glasses. He sits back down next to Rafa and looks pensively at the chilled bottle. 

“This is how I feel when I’m with you, Rafa: I feel like the condensation slipping down the glass…there’s this momentum, and it’s inevitable.”  
He catches a drop on his finger and holds it above Rafa’s hand, where it falls lightly and spreads across his palm. “It falls every time. Rafa, I fall every time I see you.”

Rafa holds Roger’s head in his hands and kisses him with all the love he feels for him, and from him.


End file.
